


Steven Diamond Universe

by StarryBlanket



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Backstory, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family, Friendship, Fun, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Love, Multi, Mystery, Romance, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryBlanket/pseuds/StarryBlanket
Summary: This is an au I've thought of a while back. I hope this hasn't been made already ^~^.  It's about the Crystal Gems taking over Homeworld and in desperation, the diamonds escaped Earth where a war breaks out. An attack leaves every gem shattered but the diamonds luckily are unharmed. The story continues where pink diamond gives up her gem to create a human hybrid, her son, Steven Universe. Here goes the adventures of diamond days!





	Steven Diamond Universe

A pink diamond appeared on Homeworld seemingly from nowhere. She claimed to have come from a colony from Earth. The colony that had been abandoned many years ago.

The diamonds accepted her quickly, they treated her as their own. They knew she wasn’t ready yet, but gave her a planet of her own. The Earth. 

She was wonderful. Very free spirited. As fun as she was, she maintained her colony well. That was until a Crystal Gem called Rose Quartz began making troops and attacking.

The Crystal Gems were foes from long ago. Long before Pink Diamond arrived. Blue and Yellow went to Earth and told their dear Pink of the history with these rebels. 

They were out of control gems. Gems that no longer held their purpose to the Diamonds; to their home.

Pink’s colony was failing due to this Rose Quartz. Homeworld was being taken over by Crystal Gems. The other diamond's colony were being taken over by Crystal Gems. 

The diamonds, in fear of falling to the Crystal Gems, made an escape to Earth. Many of the rebels had fled to Homeworld to take over. The diamonds had brought their most loyal gems with them knowing a war would begin.

Just as they knew, a war began. An army of the Crystal Gems fought against the Homeworld gems. It was a war that lasted years. A war that took lives. A war that held many emotions. 

Then there was that day, the dark grey clouds covered the Earth's sky. The rain gave the Earth a sad blue look. Rose Quartz stepped out in the open and before anything could happen, she was shattered by Pink Diamond's hands. There was a scream and she left. 

The leader of the rebels was dead. Gone. Her three partners took control and with the power of all three, sent an attack. It destroyed everything. It even destroyed their own Crystal Gems.

Their gems were cracked. Their forms were corrupted by the injuries. The diamonds tried to help, tried everything they got. Nothing worked. 

The diamonds were the only ones left unharmed. They were one of the toughest material. But that didn’t stop the gems from changing into monsters.

Eventually the gems began to change physically and mentally. They became out of control. It was like they were corrupted. The diamonds had to bubble the gems. They couldn’t heal them, it was like permanent damage.

Pink was the first diamond to adjust to their new life style. She understood more about the Earth than the other diamonds. She even taught her fellow diamonds about the humans, plant life, weather patterns, and more. 

It wasn’t easy adjusting to such organic life. The organic life had such little lives, the places around them evolved. But after so many years, the Diamonds themselves began to change.

Blue diamond was emotional as ever. She did tend to hold onto her old memories. She was so close to everyone, especially Pink. She found beauty in humans. It was incredible how they could feel such emotions. 

Yellow diamond spent a lot of time to her self. She would explore places, like the beach or the kindergarten. She was the diamond that changed the most. Her personality just exploded out one day. She **loved** talking. She  **loved**  hanging out with humans. She enjoyed so many things. Food was one of her favorite things. She was finally able to be what she wanted to be without disappointed anyone. 

White just went.. silent. She couldn’t find any purpose anymore. What was she suppose to do? Pink helped her slowly come out of her head. She began to open her eyes and looked around her. This was a place where she could do anything she wanted. Of course she was still very leader like even though Pink was the one leading their group.

They began to interact with humans and learned their ways. It was nice to see such creatures understand loss, guilt, love, happiness. It really changed their perspective on things. They even changed their heights and outfits to “fit in.”

Then the day came where Pink wondered off and met a human named Greg Universe. All she did was get a shirt after a concert of his.

He visited her as the other diamond’s tried to push him away. It became a frequent thing; for Greg and Pink and to meet. Pink learned more about the human culture. They fell in love.

White always kept a watch on Greg. Yellow enjoyed his company. Blue was, in a way, jealous. Blue and Pink were so close then this.. human just comes in! Yellow usually was the one to stop Blue from going nuts. 

Then came the day where Pink and Greg went to the beach and in the temple. Pink announced the news: she was pregnant. She explained that she will have to give up her form for the child to live. 

The next nine months were rough, especially for Blue. White and Yellow would comfort her, Pink would comfort her. It was so hard. They were going to lose the one what saved them. 

The nine months came and a baby named Steven was brought to life. He had a slight pink tone to his skin and black hair. Steven had his father's eyes for sure but had his mother’s gem. 

All three diamonds wanted Pink back. They wanted her back but knew they couldn’t. She made this choice, to gave up her life to make another.

Steven Universe was truly a miracle. He’s was one a kind. He has such a lovely personality. So gentle and kind. Just like Pink. 

The day had came where Steven moved in with the diamonds. He knew all three of them well. He loved all three of them. Of course they talked to Greg about how to take care of them. They made a house just got Steven.

There would be a lot of explaining. Steven had questions and the diamonds had the answers. He would learn who his mom was and what his mom did. Steven will begin training with the diamonds, he’ll learn what he is. He’ll be the one to save all three of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it! I'll be posting my perspective of what the diamonds look like on my Twitter, @sketchmahmate. I'll be posting some other art too. It won't be very common for me to tho.


End file.
